Bioshock : I live in Rapture
by Bwk
Summary: A man who now lives alone in Rapture tries to protect a Little Sister who lost her Big Daddy.


**I live in Rapture.**

(fiction set in the Bioshock universe)

I'm scared to go anywhere now. It's so dangerous out there. I'm not like them, I can't be. I don't know if I just don't have the stomach for it, or if it's that doesn't seem right. I know we're down here because Mr. Ryan thinks we can make a difference, change the world and be free, truly free. Honestly, that's what attracted me to the idea of coming to Rapture, but it's different now. Ever since Fontain led those Riots... what was he thinking? You give to man all he wants, alter him anyway he chooses, they'll look for a leader. It's sad to see that Man isn't capable of using the power it has been given without someone to lead them. Ryan was right, we need to be free... but too much choice; that's what keeps me in nowadays.

Kathy is gone. She's been dead now almost 4 months, I can't believe it's been so long. She got mixed up in the splicing. Everyone has, I knew she would; dames are more effected by the lore of perfect this, or perfect that. She was flawless. Such a beauty; before the splicing. Splicing changed her, changed her skin. It made her skin feel like leather as if it was deceased just still stuck on her somehow. In a lot of ways, she was like that. Dead, but stuck to life. I remember her going to see Dr. Steinman, that Monster, he convinced her of such evil things. "your thighs are too big, your legs are too short, your nose is too wide." such complexes he would create. Kathy, poor Kathy... she believed his sensitive eyes, that monster, that Fiend.

She started seeing him twice a week before her end, once for a consolation, then again, for a treatment. When Our savings were gone in a few weeks she would pay him in other ways. I'm afraid it wasn't something as simple as office work or dare I even say sex. He would have her... it's hard to say, but she would let him cut her. Chop into her skin moving this chunk here and that chunk there. Just cutting skin and moving it. Her lips one day, were completely gone. She came home crying and said he will return them once the skin could be found to replace the skin he took. He was butchering her. She knew it, and she let it happen... she was becoming a junk for that ADAM.

I never got into the ADAM habit as I've said before. Sure I've tried it, used it once. I suppose everyone has. Even so, I became quite sick after; puked for days. The splice, the "Plasmid", I used was called mesmerism the bottle described it as "a party plasmid". I have been told the elite in Rapture would get together and play a party game using it (which may account for its inflated price). Apparently, the rules go like this: One Guest (Hosts are excluded) will inject with mesmerism and then attempt to trick other Guests into behaving badly, which should create an atmosphere of fun. "Oh what will your Guests do under your control" the Plasmid bottle reads.

Of course because of my and Kathy's reservations to using Plasmids the Host recommended I inject during the party. Kathy granted me permission and I agreed that we would try it, if we both injected. She admittedly was more excited to use the Plasmid then I; always trying to pressure me at home. I suppose she had a right to be curious. It was unlike anything we (or anyone) had seen before, a Bottle of magic. After we injected, I sat staggered for a while. It hurts a lot more than you would imagine. Kathy fainted. She woke up feeling wonderful (the bug was caught then) I woke up feeling off center. I stirred for a while anticipating it would wear and praying not to make a scene, no such luck.

I started getting sick right on the floor there in Mr. Fitzpatrick apartment. The man (Kyle by name) was a gentleman to the core. Hurrying me off into his lavatory where I could be out of sight and continue to be sick. I didn't want to disturb the party because I'm a weak man. I felt shame and embarrassment that night as I spit my guts into Kyle's newly installed toilet. He had just got a wonderful job with Sander Cohen as Fort Frolic's very own resident pianist. The bash was a celebration of that, hence the expensive Plasmid's on display. Kathy had an enormous amount of fun that night. Despite my embarrassing episode and maybe because of it, I've been afraid to try Plasmid's again.

Although here I am now, hungry and afraid. Kathy dead, my room raided and robbed almost Daily, with no one to protect me. I bought new locks (today as a matter of fact) from a Splicer who sells me things. I think they'll hold for a while. Made of steal, tough stuff. I also installed what is called a trap bolt. Normally it's shot out of gun to insure it gets stuck right in the wall; I had to hammer it in with a lead pipe I found out in on the "streets". What the trap bolt will do is electrocute anyone who crosses it. the bolt should keep at least one of them out. Splicer's are getting more and more clever. They'll find a way to break down my door in a mare minuet if they knew I the had a little girl in here.

I'm trying to keep at least this one safe. She's so little, so young. Her dress is so dirty, her eyes so bright. They catch the light in just a way which makes it seem as though they're glowing. She cries all day. Asking for Mr. Bubbles, asking for her Daddy. I want to help her, how could I not. Those Splicers will kill her for her ADAM, they'd do awful things. I've seen it. This one's safe here with me. Locked away with our steal locks and trap bolts. I have a revolver but to be honest haven't gotten around to learning how to fire it. She's so scared. She's so sad.

When I found her, she was crunched down lying in front of her dead Daddy. He was still steaming, puffs of smoke pluming out around him. His Rivort gun still warm from a battle with whichever Splicer try (and then did) take him down. I could smell the Sulfur from what must have been a home made bomb (not that there are any other kinds of bombs down here in Rapture) She was crying begging for him to wake up. I looked at her and she screamed. I've never been met with that reaction from a child, or anyone. I panicked for a split second I thought, I need to kill her... she'll attract Splicers. I was right, she did. But I didn't.

I was carrying a sack in a size larger then a normal duffel bag that I stuffed her in. She didn't scream, I was shocked. When I zipped the sack shut I noticed her hair was stuck in the zipper. She didn't scream, she didn't kick, she didn't move, she let me take her. I think she knew I was protecting her. If I had wanted to, she would have been very easy to kill, very easy to rob of her ADAM. She knew she was safe with me. Yet now she weeps.

huddled in the dark crying begging for with her blood shot eyes and wet face. Throughout the day I will approach her with food or something to drink, or this stuffy I found from the vacate apartment next door. All the apartments on this block are vacant (which is why I stay, Splicers haven't started squatting yet) when I approached her she'd scream cover her eyes and say "Mr. B Mr. B Help me" it was almost musical. I'm sure if Cohen knew how pretty these girls voices were he'd be kidnapping them too.

Kidnapping...? I hadn't thought of it that way until just now. I suppose I kidnapped one of these scamps. Am I bad for this? Gosh I can't remember the laws. If a girl is without her father or suitable guardian is it okay to take them to some place safe, as long as you feed them and keep them in clean clothes? It's been so long since I was on the surface with the rules of that world. I can't remember clearly. Andrew Ryan I would have to guess would think "yes" it is okay. I mean I have no ill intention. Not that the thought of selling her hasn't crossed my mind, and maybe I would if it came to an act of desperation. Fontain pays well. No. What am I saying of course I wouldn't hurt a child, or sell her to someone who would do much worse then I am capable of doing. I could maybe without remorse sell her ADAM collecting needle. It's full of some Splicer's blood, must be riddled with disease.

She's eating now. Eating just a little bit of bread. She'll drink the juice I left for her, but I can't watch. She hides when I'm around and she'll starve and dehydrate herself just to avoid me. I feel like I'm keeping her against her will, and I suppose maybe I am. but where do I bring a little girl who has no Big Daddy. The other Daddy's will ignore her, the Splicer's will of course kill her, and Fontain... well I'm not sure what he would do. It can't be good though. Oh brother, if only Kathy was here (and herself) she'd help me with this pickle.

Just as I was swirling those thoughts around in my head a loud and very disruptive knock pounded its way on my door. It stopped my heart. Splicers. Blood thirsty Splicers! I looked at the girl, who also heard the knock, she whisked quickly under my bed. As if that would protect her. "the Boogieman" she cried. I wanted so dearly to hold her mouth shut or smash her skull in to stop her from talking. If a Splicer knew I was in here, with this little one he'll kill me so quick I wouldn't have time to defend myself. Not that there is much defending I'm sure I could do.

The knock came back, but this time it was followed by a faint voice one which seemed to mutter the words "help". It was a trap surely. "help" it said muffled again. Then another knock. Why won't he leave, he's getting no response; he should infer no one is home. Knock. I walked closer to the door. knock, BANG! Still I walked closer. Stepped under the electrified bolt trap I set and peered in through the peek hole. BANG!

I stumbled backwards, temperamentally off balance. I looked now through the hole to see a man, normal in ever aspect. Not like the Splicers. "help!" he shouted. "why!" I yelled. I wanted to pull the words out from the air and back into my mouth... why did I say them. "They'll kill me. Please I need your help. Please help!" "You'll kill me if I open my door. I'm not a fool." "True statement my friend, I'm the fool, hoping for help from another man of Rapture." Then he rushed away. For a moment I leaned on the door considering how quickly I could have been killed. How foolish it was for me to respond, and how I really don't have a good escape plan in case of danger. But then I did something, I opened the door.

He was walking down the corridor. I yelled out "Come quick!" he turned around and ran. In the shortest blink of an eye he was at my side. "May I come in." "Of course, hurry!" I said. He ducked under the electrified bolt trap and moved into the lounge (the front room of my apartment). "Bad news buddy." he went on "I'm afraid this bug I know is hunting for some bread I skimmed. I'll admit to the crime, to ears I trust. tell me pal, have I sung to the right canary?" Taken back I quickly responded with a yes.

"Wonderful. Great news now I suppose!" he was very cheerful. "Gotta hell of headache, where do you keep the drugs." I didn't answer. "Got em'" he pressed. "No." I said "I don't keep those in the house" "ha, where else ya keep em'? Never mind that" it was while he asked that I noticed my bedroom door was open. The little girl, she was standing clear as day in the room. "Mind if I look for some whiskey, pass the time. Got any sounds?" "Sure do make yourself comfortable." "I intend to baby. You seem like the gracious type." I walked to my bedroom door and closed it. He got up. "That whiskey, I'm sure to find it if I look, got a nose for the junk, but you could save us both the trouble by getting it quick." "Stay seated." he did as told.

In the cabinet by the kitchen which was connected to the front room I kept choice booze, never anything too special, but special to me. "I don't get guests and frankly Mr. ..." "Hudson." "Mr. Hudson, I like it that way." He got up to greet me as I reentered the front room. "Let me help you with that." he pulled it from my hand, popped the top and swigged right from the bottle, made a face, squinted "Ouch, I thought I was a friend, buddy." "the Booze is free, the remarks will cost you."

He sat with my bottle "I don't want scrap with you, then, you anymore with me." He was right. "what's your tale, nightingale" he said putting the bottle up to his teeth. "My tale is that I live alone in this apartment and don't like guests." "A shut in?" "Now" "but not always... there's a good story in there I'm sure of it."

"All men have them." "stories?" "Stories." "Then spill, I got all day." "No, you don't have all day, you have about an hour and even that is too long." "Scooch; we're friends, buddies, new best pals. I know you'll put me up for at least one night" He was pushing my Patience "I don't have the room." "I don't mind sleeping on this couch." he rubbed the fabric with his calluses. "out of the question."

Mr. Hudson clanked the bottle to his teeth. He then picked up a glass off a near by nightstand which I had previously been using. He poured a tiny bit of Whiskey into the glass and handed it to me. I took one sip, the returned the glass to the table. "the sounds? Got em', now I know you do. shut in's love music. Let me guess? Grace Holloway fan? get the records before himself shut her down?" He was right. "Pegged me." "well, care to throw it on?" "No, to be honest I don't listen much. Don't want to attract attention." "Oh brother" he let his arms fall smack on the couch "You got to live life, regardless of the Nowheresville you're living in. cus' I'll tell ya' their all the same. Some got better Whiskey that's the difference." "Boogieman..." whispered the Little girl from my bedroom. He looked up. his face went white.

"You've got one here?" He stood. "You've got a little sister, in your room?" there was real fear in his eyes. "If I were you I'd beat that egg in your shoe." I told him. "what are ya' a nosebleed? She'll get you killed." "Split then" I said knowing I now had the upper hand. "I'll split quick." he placed the bottle on the table in front of him and walked toward the door on his way he stopped and stared at the door to my bedroom. "Lay a patch." I said tough. He looked more at the door. "where's her Daddy?" "dead." "Brought down by you?" I could lie just to put some more fear in his bones. "my hands."

He stayed stopped looking hypnotized by that bedroom door. "The girl. She's a monster." He was scared, but not of me. "She isn't." he ignored me "can I see her? up close?" "NO! You best forget what you heard in that room, assume it was nothing and move along." He stepped backwards toward the exit not breaking his gaze with the bedroom. "She'll get you killed." "I can defend myself. I killed her Daddy didn't I?" "Did you?" he could see through me, I was a glass, and thin glass at that. "I can help you. I should help you."

The man; , was now clear to me. He was not a splicer, he was not a bad man, he was a tall man, and he did by the looks of it lift a weight or two down at the gym. He could become a rather respectable friend or a vicious enemy. Either way: he could get to the little girl whether or not I allowed it. So I allowed it, by way of a gesture in the direction of the bedroom door. "What if she attacks?" he asked. It didn't take very long to convince him that she would not he opened the door. She stood in the middle of the room, the light cast on her face brought out those glowing eyes she rubbed them. "Hi there little girl." She didn't respond. she doesn't respond. He got down on one knee and then turned to look at me over his shoulder. "She got any ADAM on her?" "None." I said neglecting to inform him of the needle she carried still full of Splicer blood ."ain't that a bite? could have sold that for some real baked dough." I was starting to see where his heart was.

"I'm not keeping her for money, I aim to keep her safe; so help me with that or meet the door." I was being rougher then I could back with brawn. "Cool it." he reached for her and she screamed. "Get back here you little BRAT!" he yelled as he got off his knee. Mr. Hudson stood tall and the girl scurried off under my bed (her new favorite hiding spot). "Don't yell, you'll startle her" I said. "We need to bring her somewhere safe, this apartment isn't safe." he started in "the scurity is non existent and your far too trust worthy."

He stepped back and looked me in the eye. His gaze was scary, the kind of look that splicers give you. "what do you mean by that?" I said. "huh?" he replied. "what do you mean by I'm too trust worthy?" he reached into his pocket reviled a long sharpened piece of metal "you said you killed a daddy didn't you?" I nodded. "then you'll recognize this piece of metal." I didn't. "It's from a big Daddy. Cut right off the tip of his blade. I used it as a Souvenir, but it has other uses." "is that a threat?" I knew the answer "yes". The blade is very sharp, but I'm sure the sharpness isn't whats rattling your bones. Its how I came to obtain this Souvenir, isn't it."

I knew now what he meant by "I was too trust worthy", and I knew he was right. I let a maniac into my house and showed him I had a little girl. If he was dastardly enough to kill a big Daddy; he could kill me in seconds. "Are you going to take her?" he shook his head no. "Are you going to kill me" he shook his head no. "then why try and frighten me? what end?" "I just want you to know I have the upper hand, and you will _not_ be throwing me out tonight. I need a safe place to stay, like this girl. and in the morning, if I want. I'll kill you, and sell her."

He insisted I take the couch he would sleep in my bedroom and lock the little sister in my closet. I agreed to the deal, what else could I do. I was defeated. So I lay on the couch thinking "what could I have done differently? I could surely have not let him in, that was my first mistake. I shouldn't have acted so tough he wasn't buying that, and I could have considered the little girl before I opened the door." He is going to kill me in my sleep and that little girl is going to be sold... I shutter to think what the men who buy her would do. I have to do something.

I stood up, light headed almost as if I feel asleep, but I was sure that if I did, it was only for a moment. Did I sleep? Of course not. I paced around the room I could hear him snoring. Nothing irritates me more then the snores of someone you hate and I hate this man. Mr. Hudson thinks he's got the upper hand, he thinks hes so untouchable. WHY! because he took down a big daddy? I will admit to anyone that, that is no small task but I'm not impressed. I have to kill him. I should do it now while he sleeps. but how? Would I be strong enough to cave his skull in, or smother him with a pillow? If I open the door would he wake immediately? I know _I _would. I need to set up the electrified trap and trick him into crossing it's deadly wire.

I should explain how this trap works: The whole thing is metal, with two sharp barbs on either side of a long cord similar to the handles of a jumping rope. The rope is a thin (nearly invisible) metal wire. The barbs control a rather potent electrical current that runs the length of the wire, however doesn't conduct through the barbs. The whole gizmo is loaded into a gun and the barbs are shot at a high velocity into a wall leaving a trip wire of wild electrical current. get it?

Since I could only afford the trap and not the gun I have been hammering the barbs into the wood walls of my apartment. So if I'm going to use the trap to kill Mr. Hudson I need to be really quite about the whole thing. I started thinking of how quickly he would die from simply crossing the trap, would it be enough to kill him? I've never actually seen a man die by the trap alone. I do remember seeing a man cross the electric wire and suffering quite a bit, but another man (a splicer) shot him in the head shortly after. If he survives the trap would I have what it takes to kill him in another way? I remembered the Revolver... although its in the bedside nightstand. Not that I could shoot the darn thing without a little guidance. I'll have to be ready with something blunt.

Possibly this old statue of a famous poets bust "Federico Garcia Lorca" the plaque reads. To be frank I've never been one for Poetry. Kathy was the fan she would say "The Spaniards gave us _Gypsy Ballads_ and we could thank them for at least that." It wouldn't honer her very much to crush a strangers skull with her Lorca bust, but it might need to be done.

A loud bursting scream ruined my train of thought. I could hear Mr. Hudson from the other room, he was screaming like a child. "Leave me alone! Back you beast!" Just then I placed the Lorca bust back down on the fireplace mantel; there may be a nonviolent way of getting rid of Mr Hudson. If he's afraid of the little girl, I can use her to get him to leave. "Please don't kill me" he yelled.

My plan went like this: I'd rush to his aid by way of knocking my own bedroom door open, swoop in and remove the little girl from his sight _I've carried her once before I'll simply do it again_, then I'd let Mr. Hudson know I will be traveling with the little girl and that he can go or we can. If I have to leave my house to him I can do that. However, like all my laid plans they didn't end up that way.

Mr. Hudson came crashing through the bedroom door, bloodied, with loud laugh coming from another person. Someone else was in the room with Mr. Hudson and the girl. A splicer, and a nasty one too. It was laughing kcackling really. "He's going to KILL US" Hudson yelled I returned my hands to the Lorca bust, and held it firmly. "He'll do no such thing." the spilcer began to make it's way out the door and was quickly heading toward us, he spoke "I'll take the girl with me, and her ADAM" he started to laugh again. A madman no doubt. As he approached I lifted the heavy stone statue off the mantel where I just moments ago placed it. "You can't have her" I said. "I'll have whatever I want sir" he let out another bursting laugh.

I let him approach me, he was taking pleasure in the fear he had created. Laughing again he placed his face so close to mine that the tips of our noses touched. Mr. Hudsons eyebrows raised as he watched "he's going to kill you, give him the girl." once he finished the words I smashed the Splicer with the statue caving his skull in and instantly knocking him unconscious. It was so easy to kill him, I barely used any force. His body took several seconds to realize it was dead then collapsed to the floor. The blood was just as late, starting to spill soon after that.

"you. Saved me." Hudson whispered as if he wanted to say the words, but didn't really want me to hear it. "I saved us." I said still railing. "Of course, of course I mean you saved us." "her too" I pointed "No, she's nothing but trouble sir, and although I do have or rather must say you are quite capable of handling trouble I fear your rope will come up short if you continue to in danger yourself. I by no means intend to sound like a worry wart, a weak man, or do I intend to rattle your cage but she's real danger." exhausted and perhaps embarrassed Hudson collapsed onto the arm chair. "get up, get collected and ship out." I was feeling the rush that most men feel when they are a powerful figure, flexing in a way. "I don't need your negativity, or your hotheadedness"

"Sir, as I mentioned I need to cool my heels a bit, shake off these creeps." "In a place like this? With a demon girl who attracts spliced up monsters and a rotting corpse leaking out on the floor? This is the kind of place you consider a safe house." Then it occurred to me, how did the Splicer get into the bedroom... there wasn't an entrance. I must have fallen asleep, Hudson must have drug me with that sip of Whiskey?

"Hudson" I say in a shaky voice that lets loose some of my confidence "How'd that Splicer get into the apartment?" He looks around the room, presumably to find something to generate the next string of lies I'm sure he's ready to spew. "I know less than you." he responds. Hudson's arms raise then drop quick to line in with his shoulders. Enough I think, out with it, I say couching myself. "Hudson sir, the Whiskey, did you drug it?"

He launches up from the chair in clear outrage, when he's on his feet I'm reminded how big and Muscular he is. For a quick second a flash of fear crosses the sides of my lips as they tremble a little. "HOW DARE YOU!" he yells the girl in the bedroom scurrys to the edge of the bed peeping out from under it. "I can tell a tale as tall as it is deep, and will admit to being trusted as far as you can fling a shoe but I would never harm someone who did me a solid favor." "you've threatened me before Mr. Hudson, there is no telling if you would come clean on that promise." I say in my most intimidated voice, which I'll admit isn't much.

"Of course" he settles down, and eases himself back into the arm chair. Tossing his feet onto the coffee table he begins "Sir, I must apologize. I have been horrible. The state of Rapture today is a fearful thing. I've seen men, women and in a lot of cases even children, dragged, kicking screaming to their death. Splicers hunting with blood still wet on their lips. Girls like the one in your bedroom, dresses caked in day old blood. There is a women. Was a woman. One with such beauty who I knew. A man, not a splicer, but a man, clear of mind, stung her up. Placed a rope thick and tight around her neck. She was so little and ropes so big you could barely see the birthmark that lay below her chin. As she struggled to breathe he carved her up." I drop down on the love seat, holding my mouth in shock. "She was my wife. and forgive me, but I don't trust men."

"That is dreadful, I too lost my wife, to splicing I'm embarrassed to say. So I feel your hurt. However that story is not an explanation, or really an apology. Since you entered my home you've given me no sign that you are a trustworthy man, outside of you saying it once or twice." He begins to talk over me "You're right, and I've been less than forward about my admiration for you opening that door to begin with. I threatened you because I saw you plotting to kill me. I've never hurt a fly, let alone a man doing me a favor."

"Hudson. I'm leaving in the morning with the girl. This place is not safe. You may stay the night with, but by morning you can keep the place for all I care." He reaches his hand to the still open bottle of Whiskey. "You sir, are a kind man. But After today I don't want the place." He swigs from the bottle then gestures it to me I refuse with a shake of my hand and he gulps down another shot.

When Hudson had drank himself to sleep I excused myself from the Loveseat, over the dead Splicer and into the bedroom. The girl slid from beneath the bed. For the first time since I rescued her she greeted me "Daddy?"


End file.
